2 Lima Losers in Love
by WWERULESRKO
Summary: Cheating boyfriends. Cheating girlfriends. A school rivalry. A talented jock with a bad reputation thought no one would ever be the same as him. Then he met Amy Greene, the VA captain. This is their story...Amy's POV some chapters in Puck's POV.


I was walking down the hall of the hotel that I was staying in for my singing competition, when I heard moaning and the sounds of two girls speaking to each other. The McKinley High jocks and cheerleaders were here for a football game in New York so it could have been anyone in that room. I couldn't resist another blackmail scheme or maybe it was that McKinley High jock Noah Puckerman with his two girlfriends', Rachel Berry, my singing rival in this competition, and Quinn Fabray, I don't really know much about her. I opened the door quite smugly, if you can even do that, but what I saw made my seemingly black heart shatter to pieces. Jesse, my McKinley High jock of a boyfriend, was making out with Quinn Fabray while Rachel Berry felt him up.

I couldn't speak, I couldn't breathe, all I could ever see was hands and tongues and Jesse opening his jeans. All I could feel was overwhelming pain and heartbreak. I was always the heartless Amy Greene, scoffing at sweet couples and throwing the cheerleaders into lockers. In Carmel High the cheerleaders and the football jocks were the unpopular ones compared to the Glee club that I captained, Vocal Adrenaline. Everyone thought I didn't have a heart or that I kept it hidden under layers of lies, deceit and bullying. They were wrong. I felt pain, I felt sadness, hell I even felt a little guilt when I poured the wine bottle I stole from the kitchens all over Rachel head while everyone was at dinner and we were fighting.

I finally got my bearings when I heard the rambunctious crew of the other New Directions people, including Puck or Noah as I called him not that I ever had a proper conversation with him. Apparently so did Jesse and his two whores as they sat up and adjusted their clothing. I cleared my throat croakily as I was holding back tears, Jesse turned his head to me and his eyes widened guiltily,

"Amy, I am so sorry babe, I"I didn't let him finish, I couldn't stand to look at him. I ran away, pushing myself between Noah and Mike Chang, if I was less heartbroken I would have acknowledged that the feeling I got from brushing against one of the guys was better than anything I felt with Jesse but I was and it hurt so bad. I vaguely heard Noah screaming and shouting while everyone else started talking at once, it was a nightmare. I looked back and saw Noah punch Jesse and then dump Quinn and Rachel, he started walking my way.

I was a lot like Noah; I kept my emotions in check as did he but when it got too much we both lashed out at the nearest object or person. I knew what he was going to do as soon as he got to his hotel room, he was going to cry then get drunk and try to find some loser to fuck because that was what I was going to do. I didn't want him to do that because, believe it or not, I felt the pains of jealousy when I thought about Noah fucking another girl. I knew I had feelings for Noah as I was always jealous whenever another girl got more attention from him or when he smirked at me when I come to see Jesse at the football games, I would get tingly and blush.

Noah didn't do what I thought he was going to do: instead he just walked past me and went to the dining room downstairs, it was the only place you could go if you took the stairs so I just assumed he was going to eat till he passed out. I went into my hotel room, got into my favourite black short shorts and black tank, washed my face from all the tears and went to bed. I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep but I could always try.

At about midnight I heard a knock at my door. I had been tossing and turning all night and finally gave up and just laid on my back watching the stillness of the ceiling. I rolled out of my bed, my 'PJ's were ruffled and disgruntled, it looked like I had just thrown them on. I opened the door and saw Noah standing there, with his hand in his blue track pants pockets. He didn't have a shirt but he was sweating so I assumed he was either running all night or was at the hotel gym, I couldn't help but rake my eyes over him. WOW! His abs were amazing! He had a firm six-pack, glistening with sweat, making them look more golden than tanned and his pecks were awesome too. They were heavy but not with fat or anything, every part of him was pure muscle. Noah must have noticed me staring because he smirked a little and slid past me into my room. He noticed the tangled sheets,

"You can't sleep either can you?" I shook my head, no. Noah sighed and sat on my bed, shaking his head then putting it into his hands. I felt so sorry for him; he had been through some tough shit since his dad left him, his sister and his mum to fend for them. Quinn getting pregnant, Quinn not wanting him involved, Rachel dumping him for Finn, everyone finding out who the real father of Quinn's baby was, Quinn and Rachel fighting over him, starting a relationship with both of them as a triad, Finn not talking to him and now this, the two girls that Noah even admitted to Jesse that he might be falling for and that he can see them as 'the one's' cheating on him with the guy he laid his heart out too. I walked over to him, kneeling in front of him; I took his face in my hands and tilted his head to see his face. It had barely noticeable tear track which showed he had cried while he was AWOL, but the rest of his face was still sexy and beautiful, the strong jaw and hazel-brown eyes, his hair had grown out and he had shaved it so that it was forming the Mohawk shape again. I had never noticed before but he was wearing a men's choker type necklace with the Jewish symbol on it.

"Hey, you ok?" I smiled a bit at the stupidest question to leave my lips at that point but it seemed to open up Noah.

"No, I mean, I gave them everything. I scrounged as much money as I could to get them lunch or dinner, I bought them countless amounts of shit just because they wanted to be sure that I loved them. Hell, I even broke off my Jewish tendencies like going to temple whenever they wanted to be taken out, God I loved them, I still do, how could they do this, Ames?" That little nickname came from when I crashed a temple meeting thing that Noah and Rachel and all the other Jews were attending. I walked in, took the money in the collection box then walked straight back out, giving Noah a little wink as i did so. Later, after the meeting, I caught Noah and gave him the money to spoil his bitches with. That was the first time Noah had kissed me and it was on my cheek before he ran of to snog Rachel.

As I looked at him, he didnt look like the badass, shit-talking, couger hunting 'Lima Loser' everyone branded him, but he looked like a little child trying to find the answer to something. I smiled softly and kissed his forehead,

"I don't know but what I do know is that you can never get back together with someone who has cheated on you. You want my advice so I am going to give it to you, and you won't like it. My advice is; screw them, they obviously don't love you as much as you thought," Noah nodded and thought for a minute,

"You sound a lot like me by the way," I smiled and he smirked, "So, you can't sleep,"

"I know, it's just, everytime I close my eyes I just see them and Jesse touching and kissing. I-I just can't Noah," with that I burst into tears, Noah wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest, cradling my head. I thought I was bothering him with crying tears on his chest so i tried to move away but he wasn't having any of that. He laid back, pulling me along with him, so that we ended up snuggling together. Our tears had long since stopped and we were just staring into space, our thoughts elsewhere.

"I thought you didnt snuggle with girls," Noah smirked and pulled me closer,

"I said that I don't snuggle with girls that I had banged before, not that I don't snuggle with the girls that need it," I smiled at the subtle sweetness of the little, mini-speech Noah said and snuggled closer.

Eventually I heard Noah's breathing soften and I think I heard him snore lightly but quietly, as if he knew that I was still awake and he didnt want to disturb me. I fell asleep thinking that maybe this whole Jesse-Quinn-Rachel-Puck-me thing might turn out pretty good.

What I didn't know was that the man made out of pure muscle thought so to as he looked down at me and kissed my forehead before going into a real sleep, clutching me closer than ever.


End file.
